


The Snow World

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Et son frère lui manque à ce boulet, Gen, I love them and I want to protect them, Mon fils si emo et si d4rk, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Loki était roi d'Asgard, enfin. Il était parfaitement heureux et satisfait de sa nouvelle vie et de son nouvel empire. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il manque de quoique soit.Et surtout pas d'un abruti blond tout en muscles dont il avait voulu se débarrasser par tous les moyens.Ça, ce serait vraiment ridicule.





	The Snow World

**Author's Note:**

> Vous ai-je déjà parlé de mon amour pour les personnages d4rk et 3mo à protéger à tout prix. Alors laissez-moi vous présenter LOKI ET SES ISSUES EN TOUT GENRE (et avant que vous ne posiez la question : non, je n'ai tjrs pas digéré Infinity War) (Ce film n'existe pas) (Cette scène non plus)  
> Donc voici mon brOTP (presque) heureux et (presque) ensemble (faut pas déconner cette famille a plus d'issues que tout le MCU réuni) (et Tony Stark est dans ce MCU)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Il neigeait sur Terre, depuis plusieurs jours déjà.  
Il ne devrait pas être étonné de ce phénomène, après tout, son père était un des plus grands Géants de glace. Pourtant, lui ne connaissait que le froid, la glace, la nuit, pas la joie de quelques flocons et d'une boisson chaude dans une couverture, auprès de ceux qu'on aime.  
Thor, lui, avait choisi d'en profiter quotidiennement.  
Ainsi Loki l'observait du coin de la rue, alors que son frère offrait à boire à sa bien-aimée et leurs amis. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là - il était le roi d'Asgard, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, il ne devrait pas quitter son royaume pour rêver à des banalités terriennes. Mais Skurge ne dirait rien - au risque de voir son poste et sa tête lui échapper -, et il avait bien droit lui aussi à quelques vacances.  
Et ce n'était absolument pas parce que son balourd, idiot, et prétentieux de frère lui manquait. Il était bien au-dessus de ça.  
Loki vit alors Thor se faire arrêter par quelques fans pour faire un selfie, et sa rancœur ne se fit qu'un peu plus forte. Quoiqu'il fasse, Thor serait toujours le préféré.  
Et lui n'aurait jamais droit à de l'affection. Même venant du seul véritable membre de la famille qui lui restait.  
Alors que les adolescents partaient, Thor crut sentir de la magie asgardienne traverser la ville. Il se figea et leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant parmi les étoiles son véritable foyer.  
Et, tout bas, il murmura pour lui-même :  
\- J'espère que tu reposes en paix, mon frère.  
Loki nierait jusqu'au bout avoir versé une larme en l'entendant.


End file.
